Acoustic evaluation of well cement integrity is important to determine if cement or an equivalent sealing material has been placed in the annulus between casing and formation and if it provides hydraulic zonal isolation between formation strata traversed by the drilled well. Failed zonal isolation can lead to significant consequences on the environment as well as on the economic viability of well production.